


what if i was made for you?

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: thor meets his soulmate
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	what if i was made for you?

Historically, gods didn't have soulmates. It seemed cruel and unnecessary to subject them to something so impermanent to them. Naturally, when the small clock appeared on his wrist, it made no sense to Thor. He had tried to hide it at first. Only much later, did he come to accept that the clock meant something. Even if he was unsure what. It bothered him for years, until one unsuspecting day he met you.

He knew the numbers on his wrist would reach zero today. He was trying not to pay attention to the countdown, but it was all he could think about. It seemed a very inopportune time in his opinion, but nobody had consulted him. Thor planned to return to Asgard in an attempt to learn more about the infinity stones. He had decided to stop in New York first, and tell the other avengers his plans. 

In hindsight, he supposed he would have met you anyway. In his experience, fate usually got what it wanted. But if he would have known what would come next, he would have gone into any other coffee shop that day.

Thor was standing there, waiting for his coffee, trying to sneak a peek at his clock. There were thirty small seconds left, when all of a sudden someone ran right into him. 

"Oh my god! I'm sorry."

"Don't worry-"

"I can't believe I did that. There's coffee all over you. I'm so sorry."

Thor placed a hand lightly on your shoulder and said, "It's really okay. I promise."

You finally looked him in the eyes. "Hi," you offered him your hand. "I'm Y/N."

"Hi, I'm Thor."

You chuckled, "I know. I've seen you on tv. I'm sorry about this. Honestly I don't know what's wrong with me today. I can cover your dry cleaning? Or something? If you'd like."

"Oh, no," he smiled. "Don't give it another thought."

You returned his smile and said, "If you're sure. How about I give you my number anyway? Just in case you change your mind."

"That's fine with me. But what would really help is if you would let me buy you a new drink." Thor supposed he could indulge himself for a bit. You were his soulmate after all.

With a small smile you said, "Sure. That'd be nice."

Sitting at a table, both of you with unspilled drinks, Thor realized how nice it was to talk to you.

"Can I ask you something?"

Thor nodded, "Of course."

"Do gods have soulmates?"

"No, not usually."

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a soulmate?"

"No." 

"I must not either."

Thor quirked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well I was supposed to meet mine today, but nobody ever showed up." You laughed and added, "I'd half convinced myself it was you until you said that. Maybe they came in, saw me and left."

"I can't imagine that."

You smiled, "That's very nice of you to say. I should probably get home."

Thor checked the time and realized you both had been sitting there for hours. "Oh wow. Time has really flown."

You laughed, "Yes, it really has."

"Can I walk you home?" 

"I spill coffee all over him and he still offers to walk me home. Maybe chivalry isn't dead." You both laughed and you added, "But that's okay. I'm just around the corner."

Before you left, you hugged him and said, "Thanks for this. It was really nice talking to you."

Thor left the shop that day with your number added to his phone and the smallest hope that he might see you again.

Later that night at the tower, full of Asgardian liquor, Thor finally felt like he could tell Steve what he desperately wanted to tell somebody.

"I met my soulmate today."

"Really? I didn't think a god would-"

"Yes, well neither did I but here we are."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Thor shrugged, "Nothing. Obviously. It would never work out."

Steve put a hand on Thor's shoulder, "I'll just say this. I had a soulmate once. And even if I had known how it would end, nothing would have made me want to miss that experience."

"It was the best conversation I've had in weeks."

"Yeah?" Steve smiled, "Maybe it would work out Thor or maybe it wouldn't, but it can't hurt to give it a try."

Thor didn't see you again for years, besides the occasional visit when he was on Earth. Becoming so close to his soulmate had been hard at first. The more he had gotten to know you, the more he had wanted to tell you everything. Being around you was easy, and the hype about soulmates suddenly made complete sense.

After Ragnarok and the battle in Wakanda, Thor didn't have the will left to do much of anything, but he did want to see you. He wanted to know if you were still around or if Thanos' snap had taken you with it. 

He remembered where you used to live and found himself on your doorstep before he could stop it. The time between his first knock and when the door opened felt like years.

When he finally saw your face, the relief flooded over him in waves, "I was, uh, I was terrified you wouldn't...be here."

"I understand. But I'm here. I'm fine." You sat down next to him and leaned your head against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Thor."

"Yes. Me too. I failed you. I failed everyone. The world was depending on me, and I let them all down."

"Thor you all did the best you could."

Thor's head whipped up, "And it still wasn't enough. Nothing I do...is ever enough."

"Thor that's not true."

Thor filled you in on the last few years. He told you about losing Asgard and Loki and how he lost his eye. He told you about the battle and how sure of himself he had been, how it had all blown up in his face.

Eventually Thor said, "I'll need to get going soon."

"Where are you going?"

"To set up New Asgard. I'll, uh, I'll be there for a while."

You nodded, "Okay."

You turned and hugged Thor. The way he was holding onto you for dear life broke your heart. You whispered in his ear, "I know you think this is your fault. But it isn't. It's horrible and it's awful, but it's not on you." You pulled away, smiled, and said, "Bye Thor."

Thor made a vain attempt to hide the tears in his eyes and said, "Bye Y/N."

Over the next five years, Thor didn't hold up well. Shouldering the blame for Thanos' victory caused him more pain than he ever thought possible. When Banner and Rocket offered him the chance to fix the mistakes of the past, he almost didn't take it. After everything was through, he was glad he did. 

When Thor heard that Steve had gone back in time to live his life with his soulmate, he realized what he was giving up by keeping this secret. And how much he didn't want to anymore.

Thor considered for a moment that you wouldn't be entirely fond of his new appearance, but he couldn't bring himself not to go see you.

When you opened the door, Thor had his arms around you before he even spoke to you. "We did it. We fixed it Y/N," he whispered.

"I know. I've heard." Thor released you and you added, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I have to tell you something."

You nodded, "Okay. You wanna come in first?"

"Yes, yes please."

Sitting on your couch, Thor lost his nerve. 

"What'd you wanna tell me?"

"Oh, uh, well. I just wanted to say, to tell you really, um, do you remember when we met?"

"Yeah, course. I spilled coffee all over you, and you were far too nice about it."

"You remember why you were there in the first place?"

You nodded, "To meet my soulmate."

Thor pulled up his sleeve and showed you the clock of all zeros. "It's been this way for years now."

Shock passed over your face and you said, "Wait...really?"

"I know I'm the god of thunder and all, but in the grand scheme of things, what does that really matter?"

"Thor-"

"I think we could have a really good life. I think we deserve that."

"Thor-"

"We deserve to be happy don't we? We shouldn't have to miss out on our soulmates because of some silly fears."

You took Thor's hands in yours and said, "Thor, hey, listen. It doesn't matter to me if you're a god or a superhero, it just matters to me that we're the same as we are now. I love being with you. You have no idea how badly I wanted it to be you that day."

"Really?"

"Yes. This has always felt right to me."

"Could I, uh, could I kiss you?"

As he felt your lips on his, Thor had to remind himself to kiss you back. Sitting there kissing you, he had no idea why he had kept this a secret as long as he had.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
